Intelligence Acts
While the characters have been shown to be very incompetent, the characters are also capable of being very smart and having good ideas that sometimes help a character. Fleeker Fleeker '''is a bit believed, however, He is the bravest in the group, but sometimes he gets scared of the Cat and Scruffy, by his guidance, The group can achieve anything, Fleeker is the second smartest character in the series, because of having a goofy behavior sometimes, however, he has most Intelligence Acts than Silliness Acts. Fleeker is good at saving Boomer, because he uses the Floogalzooger MK1, he is also known for being a good climber. Also Fleeker can drive his Fizzer, also He controls the motor in the spaceship. Flo '''Flo '''is the smartest in the group, the second is Fleeker and the third is Boomer, however, since she is the one with the best reports, but they put she in second, since Fleeker sometimes does not report much information. Flo is good at scan things, she always makes a good report, Flo sometimes is left for the analysis, scan and investigation, A probably intelligence act happens in Project Bubbles, where she achieved open the soap bottle for make bubbles, In Project Ice, She uses a leash to climb faster than Fleeker to the fridge. Boomer '''Boomer is considered the least smartest in the group, due to his clumsiness and craziness in most episodes, although sometimes he is intelligent as shown in few episodes. In Project Garden Hose, Boomer gets too much information from the garden hose that Fleeker let him report in first. In Project Painting, Boomer reveals that he is good at painting. Boy Hooman '''Boy Hooman '''is a bit smart, not much intelligence acts have been seen of him, in Project Boxes, he says that unicorns don't live in space, as Girl Hooman said, In Project Toothbrush, he obeys Mom Hooman to brush his teeth. Girl Hooman '''Girl Hooman '''is a bit smart just like Boy Hooman, In Project Sleepover, she gives her teddy bear to her friend to don't make she sad. Mom Hooman '''Mom Hooman '''is smart, a probably intelligent act happens in Project Washer Dryer, Where she washes and dries the clothes before go with Dad Hooman, In Project Clock, she tells to the family that hour is, making all the hoomans work faster. Dad Hooman '''Dad Hooman '''is smart, In Project Leash, Dad Hooman goes with Scruffy to the park. Scruffy '''Scruffy '''is the least intelligent character in the series, the other being the Cat, in Project Bubbles, he licks to Flo, however, it don't shows much of an intelligence act. The Cat '''The Cat '''is the second least intelligent character in the series, the other being Scruffy, In Project Leash, when the floogals tried to treat him with the leash, he stayed quiet, however, it don't shows much of an intelligence act. Hugo '''Hugo '''is a bit smart, In Project Baby, he says his first words, making Aunt Samantha impressed. Aunt Samantha '''Aunt Samantha '''is smart, she understands that Hugo is trying to say, also she gets impressed by Hugo saying his first words. Grandma Hooman '''Grandma Hooman '''is rarely smart, She likes the puzzle that Girl Hooman (Really the Floogals) released. Category:Character Acts